militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Assheton Curzon-Howe
United Kingdom |branch= Royal Navy |serviceyears=c.1865-1911 |rank=Admiral |unit= |commands=Atlantic Fleet Mediterranean Fleet Portsmouth Command |battles= |awards=Order of the Bath Royal Victorian Order Order of St Michael and St George |relations=Richard Curzon-Howe, 1st Earl Howe }} Admiral the Honourable Sir Assheton Gore Curzon-Howe KCB CVO CMG (10 August 1850 – 1911) was a British naval officer who served as Commander-in-Chief, Mediterranean Fleet from 1908 to 1910. Early life Curzon-Howe was the thirteenth and youngest child of Richard Curzon-Howe, 1st Earl Howe, and Anne (d. 1877), who was Lord Howe's second wife (Assheton was the youngest of her three children), daughter of Vice-Admiral Sir John Gore. His paternal great-grandfather was Admiral Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe. Career In 1894 Curzon-Howe flew his flag as Commodore on the corvette [[HMS Cleopatra (1878)|HMS Cleopatra]] on the North America and West Indies Station.Royal Navy - Ships in Service in 1894 This consists of the names of officers listed in Whitaker's Alamanac for 1894 as serving in ships in commission & in reserve in various parts of the world.A Guide to the Archival Holdings of The Centre for Newfoundland Studies Memorial University Library. The Centre for Newfoundland Studies has "an autograph letter on HMS Cleopatra letterhead, dated August 21, 1894, signed Assheton G. Curzon-Howe, Commodore of the Cleopatra, concerning employees of Munn Brothers and others from Conception Bay encountered on his trip to Labrador. Envelope and small Christmas card included." By early 1901 he had been promoted Captain, and commanded the battleship HMS Ocean serving on the China Station from January 1901. Curzon-Howe was appointed a Naval Aide de Camp to Queen Victoria in July 1899, and was re-appointed as a Naval Aide de Camp to her successor King Edward VII in February 1901. He was promoted to flag rank as Rear-Admiral in July 1901, which ended the appointment as Naval ADC. In 1906, now a Vice Admiral, Curzon-Howe served as second-in-command of the Channel Fleet, flying his flag in [[HMS Caesar (1896)|HMS Caesar]] (Captain Sydney R. Fremantle).The Royal Navy June 1906 Channel Fleet In 1907, he was Commander-in-Chief of the Atlantic Fleet.Extracts from Late 19th Century and Early 20th Century Newspapers - Appointments of Senior Naval Officers - Taken from "The Queenslander " {Australia} 10 November 1906 {page 13} as transcribed by Bev Edmonds :"The following changes in naval commands, to take effect early in 1907, have been officially announced... CURZON-HOWE, Vice-Admiral Sir Assheton G., {second in command to the Channel Fleet} to be Commander of the Atlantic Fleet." Curzon-Howe the served as Commander-in-Chief, Mediterranean Fleet from 1908 to 1910.Janus: The Papers of Reginald McKenna He was promoted to Admiral in late 1909 or early 1910. He was Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth from 1 May 1910 until his death, age 60, on 1 March 1911. During this time he flew his flag in HMS Victory.HMS Victory Family On 25 February 1892, at the age of 41, Assheton married Alice Anne Cowell, daughter of General Rt. Hon. Sir John Cowell. They had five children: * Captain Leicester Charles Assheton St. John Curzon-Howe (8 July 1894 – 21 February 1941) * Victoria Alexandrina Alice Curzon-Howe (1 September 1896 – 3 February 1910) * Assheton Penn Curzon-Howe-Herrick (21 August 1898 – 23 February 1959) * Joyce Mary Curzon-Howe (16 July 1906 – 24 September 1997) * Elizabeth Anne Curzon-Howe (15 November 1909-?) His wife Alice died on 5 November 1948. Assheton's elder sister, Lady Maria Anna Curzon (1848–1929), was the great-great-grandmother of Diana, Princess of Wales.Wikipedia: Richard William Penn Curzon-Howe, 1st Earl Howe Footnotes |- |- |- Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Commanders of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Younger sons of earls Category:1850 births Category:1911 deaths Assheton